Remember Us
by SamiColfer
Summary: "In the summer of 2004, LADA (London Academy of Dramatic Arts) student Blaine is still feeling lost from the tragedy that has strained his relationship with his father when he meets Kurt, a boy who understands his pain. The last thing Blaine is looking for is love but through their passionate relationship, he finds new possibilities for happiness." Remember me. But Klaine.


**_Chapter 1- Life sucks and then you die. _**

A/N: This is just a short prologue to see if people like it.

**I don't own ****_Remember Me_**** or ****_Glee_****. **

* * *

**Kurt's POV (Flashback to 8 years ago)**

The West End, the most magical place on Earth. I had begged my mum and dad to take me to see _Les Misérables_for my 11th birthday, to see the spectacle with my own eyes. Of course my dad was too busy with work, as he always is, people always joke and say that he is married to his work and not to my mum. I don't know what they mean by that though because he is married to my mum, I asked my mum once what they meant, and she said that 'they are just silly people, with silly little lives.'

Anyway, my mum took me on her own, and we had a fantastic time our seats were quite far back, but the magic still reached us, and the actors beautiful voices still made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. During the intermission my mum got us little ice cream pots and surprised me with an _official __Les Misérables_mug. Just as we finished our ice creams the second act began. And by god if it was even possible it was better than the first!

Once the second act had finished, the lights went up and I just stared at the stage in shock about what an amazing place this really was.

"Did you like it?" my mum asks trying to suppress her laugh.

"It was- it was magical!" I say excitedly.

"It really was wasn't it?" I nod frantically. "Come on, its getting late, we should head home."

We make it through the crowd, all of which are gushing about how amazing the show was. We make it to the underground and onto a train, just in time.

"I want to be on the stage." I say determined.

"I'm sure that you will be Kurt." She says simply. That's the last thing she says to me before she is silenced forever.

* * *

**Blaine's POV (Present day)**

Urgh. You know it was a good night when you wake up in pain. I'm not sure what hurts more my head or my muscles. Who the hell is lying across my chest anyway? We're both naked- so we definitely had sex- not that I can remember. It was Aiden's 20th Birthday, so we went out to get drunk and to celebrate. But that's all I can really remember.

Fuck. I jump up and run to the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach, which is mainly alcohol and bile. Once I'm sure I've finished I brush my teeth and go back to my bedroom. I find last nights clothes on the floor and throw them on, before climbing through the window to get some fresh air and have a cigarette.

I'm about halfway through when my phone rings. The guy on the bed groans and rolls over, so I quickly grab the phone off the floor.

"Hello?" I choke still not recovered from throwing up.

"Blaine? You are coming today right?" Caroline asks hesitant of what my answer will be. Going where? What have I planned with Caro-

Oh shit. Well there's the real reason I got drunk last night. It's the anniversary of Coopers death. I remember Caroline's on the line and finally answer.

"Of course I am, I'm actually on my way right now." I say as convincingly as possible. But of course Caroline sees right through it.

"Mhmm" she hums unconvinced. "Well I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you there."

I quickly rush around trying to find clothes that at least look clean. I eventually find a pair of black trousers that I had to scrub a stain out of, a white-ish shirt and black trainers. Running out of the flat I grab my wallet and run to the main road to wait for a bus.

After an uneventful drive I reach the cemetery. I get off the bus and walk over to my dysfunctional family.

"Thanks for the wake up call squirt." I say kissing Caroline's head.

"You smell like Listerine and beer." She states. I walk over to stand next to my father.

"Couldn't you've worn a tie?" he asks annoyed.

"I could've." I reply.

Caroline walks over to the gravestone and places pebbles across the top to symbolize our family. Whilst we all stand in silence behind her.

* * *

As per tradition we then go to a local restaurant to have lunch. With my mum, her new husband Phil sitting on one side of the table, Caroline and me on the other, and our father at the head of the table.

"Mrs. West said that I can have my own exhibit at the art fair because my artwork is the best in the class" Caroline says proudly. "But that's not really saying much because my class are not as-"

"Blaine can you please pass the salt?" My father interrupts.

"Why do you always do this?" I ask annoyed.

"Do what?" He asks confused.

"Caroline was talking and you interrupted her. What was she talking about?"

"Now is not the time Blaine." he says simply getting up to get the salt himself.

"You know what, I'm done. Do you want me to take you anywhere?" I ask Caroline with my back to my father.

"No, I'll just stay here with mum and Phil." She says quietly. I just stroke her hair and get out of there as quick as possible.

Why do families have to be so damn shit?! I think as I head to mine and Coopers coffee shop.


End file.
